Glitter
by DemigodShadowhunter
Summary: Magnus wants Alec to sparkle. What happens when Alec won't agree and Magnus won't give up. T because I'm a little paranoid.
1. An Idea

**My first fic, so please be nice and R&R!**

* * *

Magnus and Alec were spending some quality arguing alone time in the warlock's forever glowing and shiny apartment.

"You know, you really should try some glitter" said Magnus, not for the first time, to his loving and almost ever-present boyfriend, Alec.

"Uh, no thanks. If you haven't noticed yet, Magnus, I prefer black and inconspicuous. It makes demon hunting much easier. Plus, black makes me look good" Alec smirked, knowing he would have to repeat himself a million times before The High Warlock of Brooklyn got those facts through thick skull.

"Babe, you have to learn to express yourself. If no glitter, at least color. You could try my pants, you know, the rainbow color ones or my shirt with those cute blue rhinestones or you could start small, maybe some hot red, blue and green highlights in your hair..." Magnus trailed on, as Alec tried to keep himself from leaping out of the nearest window.

"I can express myself in black just fine, thank you very much. See, this outfit," Alec pointed to his plain old black tee shirt and ripped up faded black jeans, "It means 'I really don't give a crap about style and I will not allow my boyfriend to dress me up so we can match'. See?"

"Sorry baby, I still think you'd look even hotter with a little sparkle" Magnus turned to wink a big glittery wink at an almost nauseous Alec.

"Well, only over my dead body will I allow you to put glitter on me"

"Over your dead body, huh?" Magnusinquired to himself, the wheels in his head turning around an idea. " Hey, are you gonna stay over tonight? I have something I wanna do..."

Alec could only hope that this activity would be fun for the both of them. Boy, was he in for a surprise in the morning.

* * *

**Okay! That's the first part! The next should be up really soon, probably tomorrow. Yes, I know its short. Don't forget, Read and Review! =]**


	2. The Makeover

Magnus sighed, looking proudly at his work, even though his work happened to be running into the bathroom.

Remind you, it had not been easy. First, he had to get Alec to stay over, because after he had asked, Alec had gotten suspicious. Next, he had to use some, err, very persuasive methods to keep him around (even though that part had been quite fun for the both of them). Then, immediately after Alec had finally fallen asleep, Magnus had gotten to work.

First, Magnus had pulled every jar and tube of glitter he could find (77 tubes and 87 jars) and all his cans of colored hair spray (Countless) and got to work, starting with his hair. It needed fixing. Desperately. A little trim, not too much, Magnus loved how it brushed his neck. Then the colors. The midnight black color was almost too beautiful to color. Almost. Magnus used blue the most, all shades of it. Sky blue, angel blue, cyan, cobalt, and denim, more that he couldn't even name. Greens too, emerald, electric green, lime green, even harlequin. But Magnus favorite color was the brilliant red he had added at the tips. Then came the glitter. Magnus had use an entire tub on it. Then, he got started on the makeup.

The makeup had taken almost an hour. Magnus was glad Alec's skin was already perfect, because trying to apply foundation might have woken him up. But the eyeliner had been no problem. Even though Alec had needed an entire pencil to get up to Magnus's standards. Then came the eye shadow, the blush, the lipstick. Black lipstick, of course. Wouldn't want Alec to get too much of a shock. After all that came Magnus favorite part, the glitter. There are no words to describe how much glitter he put on poor, unknowing Alec.

The clothes had been the failing moment. Magnus had only gotten the shirt on before Alec had woken up. At least the shirt was cute. A black short sleeve with blue rhinestones. It was Magnus's favorite shirt, too. But, unfortunately, the act had woken Alec up. And, almost needless to say, Alec had freaked out.

"By the Angel, Magnus, what the hell have you done to me?!" he had screamed as he ran, nearly knocking down Magnus in his mad dash for the bathroom.

Magnus laughed at his latest creation as he went to help Alec calm down and take off all the glitter he had so lovingly applied.


End file.
